Status
by edhel-tarien
Summary: Takao is a prince, who is in love with his firery servant Kai. Only problem is, when his parents find out, they set up an arrange marriage to the princess Hilary. Will Kai save Takao in time? Will Takao go along with it? Will Hilary break them apart? YAOI
1. Chapter 1

_**Status  
**__Authoress: Edhel-tarien  
_**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade, but I do own the story line.**

_Well, another day another fanfic! I really hope you like this one guys, I really like the storyline at the moment, so it gave me inspiration to write! Please read and review to tell me how you think its going. It's set in a parallel universe, so they are very out of character! It's going to be short this first chapter so yeah…_

_**Chapter one: Meeting you**_

Staring out his window, Prince Takao Kinomiya watched his servants scurry about the courtyard. Life for him was boring, his deep blue eyes not holding the childhood happiness that it should. He was six years of age, a child in grownup shoes. All the other servant boys around his age where happily playing in the gardens, their laughter reaching the ears of the young prince. How he wished he could join them…to be carefree just like them.

Pouting, Takao turned to his father and frowned. "Daddy…please! Can I go outside and play with the others?" His father beamed at his vocabulary, then frowned at his request. "Now, now Kao…you have studying to do! How are you going to be a good king with no education? Don't you want to be a good king for your people?" Takao let his shoulders slump as he stared at the floor unhappily. His father knew very well that the young prince's heart was setting on being a great king for his people. Doragon was his father's kingdom and in twelve years, it was going to be his.

Biting back a pout, the young prince nodded. "Yes sir, please excuse my outburst" with that he excused himself and fled to his room. Shutting the door, the young prince flung himself onto the bed and began to sob. How he wished he was not born a prince, then he would be just like all the other kids. Sobbing quietly into his pillow, the young prince reflected on what his father said. _"Now Kao, we've been through this many times. You have been born a prince, and they are servants. If you play with them it would be bad for our family. You are far more superior then they will ever be"_ Shaking his head, the young prince sunk into despair. He did not see the difference between his servants and himself. He just had nicer clothes and never worked hard in the fields. What was so different about them? They where certainly a lot happier then he was.

Crying harder, the prince's heartfelt sob was heard by a slightly older servant boy in the little room connected to his. Crimson eyes widening at the sound, he silently watched the young prince sob into the pillow quietly. He had seen the younger prince cry many times before, but each time it happened, the more heartbreaking it became. Shaking himself out of the trance, he realised his presence would be missed and that he had to get back to servant quarters quickly. Stepping lightly across the deeply polished floors, he reached for the handle before he heard the prince cry again. Feeling his heart break in two, he sighed and glanced at the shaking boy. Sighing, he walked quietly over to the boy and reached out a shaking hand. At contact, the young prince jumped in surprise and fell to the floor rather painfully.

Eyes widening, the slightly older servant dropped to his knees and bowed. "Forgive me your highness! I did not mean to startle you!" he gushed, praying that the prince remembered his families services to theirs for centuries. Kai was born in this household. As was his father, and his grandpa. Their family had been their loyal servants for centuries. The servant had never met the prince face to face before, but he had heard from other servants that cared for him that he was an intelligent, compassionate young man, that would some day be a great king. He prayed that they where right as he stared at the marble surface nervously.

The curious young prince tilted his head cutely, his dark navy hair falling over his shoulders. He quietly observed him as the servant went on. "Please forgive me your majesty! It won't happen again! I was just worried when I heard you crying…and I…well…wanted to help…" deep blue eyes widening at the older mans confession, he watched as the servant stole a glance at him then regained his position staring at the ground. A smile reaching the prince's lips, he glanced at the boy curiously. "How old are you?" he asked, the young man bowing lower. "Eight sire" he replied, making Takao grin. "sit up so that I can see your face" sitting up quickly, he glanced to the side avoiding the young mans gaze. Tilting his head to the other side, the prince ran a hand through the servant's hair. "You have such strange hair" he commented, earning a blush from the servant.

Before he could answer, the prince chuckled as let his hand return to his lap. "I like it, its better then my boring hair" the servants eyes widened as he glanced at the grinning prince. Sticking out his hand, the prince grin widened as the boy shook it. "I'm Takao Kinomiya" he stated, earning a small smile from the servant. "Kai Hiwitari your highness, it's a pleasure to meet you" Takao chuckled as he let his hand go. "I should hope that we will become friends Kai, you can call me Takao. No need for the formalities!" Kai nodded as he tried to register the information. His family would never believe this. "Will you be my friend?" the young prince asked hopefully, a smile finding its way to the older mans lips. "Sure…p-Takao…"

**End of chapter one**

_LOL! I told you it was short. In the upcoming chapters I will show them grow up, so yeah, it maybe a bit strange. I hope you guys like this chapter! Please review!_

_Edhel _


	2. My master, my lover

_**Status  
**__Authoress: Edhel-tarien  
_**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade, but I do own the story line.**

_Finally an update! LOL! Thanks to all the people who reviewed! I'm so sorry for the really long delay!_

_**Chapter two: My master, my lover**_

The trumpets blew as the highly decorative hall sprung to life. Deep blue curtains which hung from the ceiling swayed playfully in the morning breeze, the servants and people scuttling hurriedly across the marble floor.

A day of celebration in honour of the young prince Takao's sixteenth birthday. The lords and ladies from countries far and wide invited to such an event.

From inside the prince could hear the cheerful music and the laughter of his people. The smell of the delicious feast filtered its way to his nose, making his stomach grumble unhappily. Yet again, due to his status, he was unable to mix and socialise with his people.

He had heard the talk many times. He was born a prince. They where born his servants. What a cruel world it was, from someone who seemed to have it all, lack the capacity to socialise with anyone other than his 'class'.

Walking over to the window, he sighed unhappily, leaning against the window frame for support. He wore a black tunic, adorned in a silver pattern of a dragon, along with plain black briefs. The material was expensive and rare, fit for a king his father had told him. Snorting softly in irritation, he tugged on the leather belt around his waist and the black leather boots up to his knees.

His eyes lowered in envy of the people celebrating, flicking his long dark blue braid off his shoulder. It had been the same all his life. If it wasn't for his lover Kai, Takao would have thought to have been a runaway for sure!

Kai. The thought of the older man, in whom he had come to call his phoenix, brought a smile to his lips. Deep crimson eyes, his whispers of love, the touch of his pale skin, the softness of his grey and black slated hair…

A deep red covered his cheeks as he buried the thought away in the back of his mind. He had to remember his big speech today, there where many important people here for his birthday. Even his best friend prince Max from the water kingdom was here to see him.

Hearing a knock at the door, he lowered his eyes. "Come in" He called, not bothering to move from the seat that he had taken near the window. The sound of the door opened and closed followed by footsteps. Suddenly, the young prince was crushed against the wall, a pair of lips pressed feverishly against his.

Moaning slightly, he mentally beamed when he had peeped to see Kai. Boy had he missed him.

Breaking for air, Kai smirked at the breathless Takao. "Hello my dragon, I have missed you" He stated, making a trail of kisses up and down his neck, Takao biting back another moan. "I missed you too" Takao croaked, Kai chuckling before he gathered the boy into his arms. "Happy birthday" he whispered in his ear, Takao's heart filling with joy.

"Thanks" He stated, smiling up at him and placing a soft kiss on his lips. This was real love. He had come to realise how much he depended on his phoenix to be there. How much he needed his kisses. His whispers. His wisdom. How he wished that his parents would approve of him. It wasn't Kai's fault that he was an orphan from a young age!

Frowning a little, Takao laid his head against Kai's chest. "I wish I was out there Kai" He whispered, pressing his lover's body against his in comfort. Kai sighed as he wrapped his arms around the younger prince securely. All years that he had come to know the little dragon the problem was the same. It was forbidden for him to socialise with people who held less status than he. It was cruel of fate to place Takao as a prince and Kai as a servant.

Kai was reflecting earlier on in the day how much he actually needed the young dragon. His very existence was keeping his own. He loved this man beyond reckoning. He would gladly die for him at any cost. It was the laws wasn't it? If a prince was caught making love to a commoner he would be stripped of his titles and banned from the country, while the commoner was decapitated at the city square. What an Ill fate that awaited them if they where ever caught.

Eyes lowering to his lover, Kai smiled slightly. "Some day Takao Kinomiya I will take you from this place and show you the world" he whispered in his ear, Takao letting his eyes rise to his. Deep blue melted into crimson as the two stared into each others souls. "You will be with me always?" Takao asked softly, his hand coming up to cup the older mans cheek. Kai smiled slight, leaning into his touch. "Forever" He replied, his eyes softening as he brought his lips to his in a sweet, loving kiss.

_**KNOCK KNOCK**_

Eyes widening, the two broke apart hastily, straightening there clothes. "Come in!" Takao called, clearing his throat to suppress a chuckle. Making himself busy, Kai removed the smirk from his face and bowed to Takao. "Is there anything else your majesty?" He asked, Takao shaking his head smiled slightly. "No, nothing else" He stated, Kai bowing once more and leaving the room. The elderly maid who had come through the door sent a suspicious glance Kai's way as he walked past.

"I'll talk to you later Mr. Hiwatari" She stated, Kai nodding before he disappeared down the stony hallway. The elderly head maid tutted before walking inside briskly, ending with a bow to the young prince. "Your highness, spending time with Kai I see?" Takao smiled slightly before nodding. "He was cheering me up" He stated, earning a worried glance from the maid known as Cassandra. "You know the consequences young prince, please be careful" She whispered to him, Takao's eyes lowering. "I know…" He replied softly, turning his back so that he could stare out the window.

A frown embedded itself into her features as her heart broke for him. "The king has requested your appearance in an hour sire" she stated, bowing and leaving the room.

Takao felt his heart drop as he walked slowly to his bed and curled into a ball. Would his parents dare to ban him from Doragon? To kill his one and only love?

Had have listen to the whole conversation through the secret door, Kai walked in and watched Takao sob quietly. Times like this he had prayed for a miracle to occur, for him to be some unknown prince from a foreign land of some sort, But as reality had it, not all fairytales came to a good ending.

Slipping in bed next to his lover, Kai wrapped his arms around him. "Don't cry my dragon! It's your birthday! There is only time for laughter!" Takao sniffed as he turned around to face him. "What if it happens Kai? What if they take you from me? You're…you're everything I've got! You can't tell me that you've never thought about it!" Kai sighed, bringing a hand to his cheek, brushing his tears away softly. "I have many times" He whispered, eyes softening. "But that doesn't scare me, cause I'd do anything for you"

Takao buried his face into his chest and cried. "Shh…" Kai cooed, rubbing the mans back. "I have something for you!" Grinning proudly at the confused glance on Takao's face, Kai removed the small wooden box that contained a present thathe had spent countless nights trying to make. "Happy birthday my dragon!" He stated, Takao staring at the beautiful box in his hands. The box had a design of a dragon embedded in its wooden features, the dragon careful traced out of a blue stone he had never seen before. "Open it" Kai stated, watching his love blink in wonder.

Taking a breath, he opened a box to reveal a necklace made out of silver and the same blue stone that the dragon had been made of. Next to it laid a phoenix, its red crystal gleaming brightly against the dragon. "I made them for us" Kai stated, picking up the dragon and placing it around Takao's neck. Then taking the phoenix, he slipped it around his own. Takao sat speechless, unable to move except for his fingers which traced his new found favourite object. "Kai…this…this is beautiful" He stated, smiling and wrapping his arms around the older man. "Thankyou" He whispered, Kai lowering his lips to his in response.

_**KNOCK KNOCK**_

Growling slightly at the interruption, Takao swallowed a chuckle. "What is it?" he called, shuffling heard outside his door. "Your presence is requested in 15 minutes sire, your father the king had asked me to remind you" Takao chuckled as Kai got off him and glared unhappily at the door. "Tell my father I will be there" Takao called, hearing a muffled reply and the sound of hurried footsteps.

Takao smiled,stretching tokiss a trail on Kai's neck. "And when I get back to night, there will be a thankyou gift for you" He purred, Kai chuckling. "No complaints here!" he replied, earning an amused look from his love. Looking atTakao's ruffled state, he sighed. "Sit down, I'll fix you up! You cant go looking like that!" Takao smirked as he sat on the chair. "Rightly so, you're the one who made my clothes so untidy" Kai blushed slight, Takao grinning. He was beginning to like this birthday after all.

**End of chapter two**

_Wow! I am so sorry for the REALLY long delay in posting! But I shall hopefully writing more again! And finish off my stories! Hope you liked this! I havent had time to properly check it or anything, so i'm sorry if there are heaps of grammar and spelling mistaked! Please review!_

_Edhel _


End file.
